The present invention relates to steering wheels for automobiles.
There are automobile steering wheels that incorporate various devices to perform different functions. A steering wheel may include a horn switch for sounding a warning, an air bag device for protecting passengers during a collision, and a cruise control switch. Such devices are electrically connected to an electric power source of the automobile by connectors and wires that are accommodated in the steering wheel.
To reduce the number of assembling steps, each device is assembled before being installed in the steering wheel. The device assemblies are then connected to the frame of the steering wheel. Afterward, a cover is attached to the steering wheel frame. The steering wheel includes connectors that are connected to an electric power source when installing the steering wheel assembly in an automobile on an assembly line. Since the steering wheel frame is covered by the cover, the connecting of the connectors must be carried out within the cover. Thus, the connection of the connectors is burdensome. Furthermore, the connectors extending from the power source of the automobile must be manually guided to corresponding connectors in the steering wheel frame. Therefore, the installation of steering wheels in automobiles is inefficient.